Appule
|Race = Appule's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Mid-level Soldier |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Sūi (cohort)Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, 1995 Banan (cohort) Raspberry (cohort) Napple (cohort) }} Appule (アプール) is an alien antagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He is a mid-ranking soldier in Frieza's army, with higher intelligence and power, above the unnamed Frieza Soldiers in ranks, but lower than Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 Appule's name is a pun on the fruit "apple." Biography ‎ Appule is one of countless soldiers that Frieza dispatches on Namek to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls and report any sightings of Namekian villages. Along with Zarbon, he is one of the only henchmen to survive the battle at Moori's village. Later on, he finds the last Namekian village, Tsuno's village, destroyed by Vegeta and reports back to Frieza. Frieza then assigns him to oversee Vegeta's recovery (in the anime, another soldier of the same race finds the village destroyed by Vegeta. However, Appule is still sent out to search for villages by Zarbon, but returns to Frieza's ship offscreen). Vegeta was meant to be queried with upon recovery, however, the situation grows awry when Vegeta escapes from the Medical Machine and kills Appule with an energy blast. Only in the anime, Appule later appears in Hell (alongside Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Dr. Gero, Babidi and the Ogres) watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu in a Giant Crystal Ball. Appule also makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when he is seen flying out of Hell. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. Used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Energy Wave' – Appule puts his hands in front of his body and unleashes a purple wave of energy from his hands. It is one of his special techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Legend of the Super Saiyan, and Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and one of his Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Continuous Energy Wave' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. It is one of his special techniques in Legend of the Super Saiyan. *'High Speed Rush' – Appule's Blast 2 Rush Attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Appule's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Appule's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'False Courage' – One of Appule's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances Appule is an enemy in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, where his power level is 6,000. Additionally, he gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Nabana (ナバナ) and the brown Robery (ロベリー). He is a recurring foe with Banan in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan (in English versions, he is renamed "Slug" or "Neboto"). His power level ranges from 1,500 to 1,700 in this video game, and he also gets two color edits as separate enemies: the green Ramon (ラモン; renamed "Vug" or "Muno" in English versions) and the orange Orlen (オーレン; renamed "Bugy" or "Shuku" in English versions). Appule is also an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, where his power level is 1,520 and he has 2900HP. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen, and in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, he is a regular enemy and appears on Planet Frieza 79 and Namek, along with Banan and Sūi. Appule made his first playable appearance in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. If Appule confronts Frieza, they have a dialogue where Frieza blames Appule for not having his wish of immortality. If Appule confronts Nail, Nail assumes Appule is the one who attacked the Namekian villages and Appule responds "All Namekians must die!" If Appule confronts Vegeta (Scouter), Vegeta calls him a low-class warrior and Appule responds "I will drag you before Lord Frieza." Appule's victory remark is "Don't make me go any further, little Vegeta." Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yūji Machi (Dragon Ball Z), Takahiro Yoshimizu '(''Dragon Ball Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: '''Terry Klassen *FUNimation Dub: Kyle Hebert (Most of Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z Kai), Bill Townsley '(One episode of ''Dragon Ball Z), '''Brandon Potter (Budokai Tenkaichi series) *Latin American Dub: Roberto Mendiola Trivia *Appule is seen with a skin color of a light purple/light blue at some stages in the show and a pure purple color at other stages during the series. *Appule's biography in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 incorrectly states it was he who injured Vegeta, when it was the transformed Zarbon instead. Gallery See also *Appule (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains